the story of a kingdom
by shadowgodofdeath
Summary: not harry potter didint know where to put story so put it here first sory stared this sory while ago and been adding to it here and there please read even thought not harry potter


Once upon a time there was a kid named Ash who was learning to become a great swordsmen, but he was always troubled because he could not forget the person who killed his father. Ash vowed to take revenge on the skull king, not just because of the skull. king's killing his father, but because of all the people he slaughtered. He made their families watch before he killed them too.

Ash could never get the gruesome memories out of his head. Ash was seven when his father was killed. It was like any other normal day, ash and his father were playing hide and seek the ground started shaking and men wearing skull masks rode by. Ash was terrified as he watched them heading for his father. Ash tried to get to his father before the masked horseman did, but he was not fast enough to stop his father's death. The young boy watched helplessly as the skull king chopped his father's head off, and with a smile he stooped down and picked up the golden crown and put it on his head Weeping over his father's body. Ash vowed that no other innocent person would be killed. The boy was so angry that through his tears he also made a promise to everyone who was killed that he would kill the skull king with his own hands.

The young warrior thought that the day was going to be like any other but he did not know that he would meet someone whom he would grow to love and who would train him to become a better swordsmen and magician. The young warrior heard some commotion through the bushes and ran to see what it was. When Ash got through the bushes he saw some of the skull kings men beating up a villager this made him so mad that he killed every skull without mercy. When he gained control of himself he was remorseful although it was sworn duty to protect the innocent.

While he was battling he did not know a beautiful young woman named Guenevere was watching him. She was very interested in the way he was fighting, seemingly without remorse. As the young warrior is resting from the small battle he notices a beautiful woman in a silk dress with wavy brown hair walking towards him with a wooden sword. When she was close enough she said you are a skilled young warrior but your technique is sloppy. This aggravated ash that a woman would have the nerve to tell him that his technique was sloppy. Ash said if you think my fighting style is sloppy then I challenge you to a fight. Guenevere said to ash that I will battle you but if you loose you must become my student. With no hesitation Ash impetuously accepted her challenge thinking that she could not beat him not because her gender but because of her size. Ash runs towards Guenevere and as soon as his swing is half way through he realizes his mistake and feels the wooden sword crash into his stomach and then he topples over. As Guenevere Is looking down at ash she says. "You charge in anger and not with skill, and that made you vulnerable. Ash looked up at the beautiful lady puzzled and asked how did you move so fast. Guenevere responded, "You will soon learn to be as fast as I. "She turned away and started walking Ash was so dazed he almost forgot about the challenge but then he got up and followed Guenevere.

As the young warrior followed the mysterious lady he kept thinking that he knew the lady. Finally he could stand it no longer and asked, "What is your name?"

"You will learn my name in time" As Ash started to tell Guenevere his name she interrupted and said, "I know who you are."

As they continued to walk through the woods ash wondered why this lady wanted to teach him how to fight. What would she gain by helping him? The young man was so busy trying to figure the mysteries lady out that he did not notice that he was out of the woods and in front of a large cottage. The two warriors watched in horror as flames began to dance across the thatched roof. The flames were already too hot to get close to the house. All they could do was sit by and watch the flames consume the house. After about an hour the flames were gone and all that was left was a pile of rubble. Guenevere was devastated because everything she owned was in the house. Even though Guenevere felt like crying she refused to let Ash see her emotions. Ash started to wonder who would do this. Then he saw Guenevere's horse take its last breath, a Skull flag sticking out of its flank. Gazing at the flag he recognized as a clue to the lady's identity. As Ash turned to look at the lady he noticed that she had a very intense look on her face. Ash was amazed when he looked back at the rubble because it was a house again. The young warrior asked, "How did you do that?"

"Magic."

Ash now knew where she came from but he still did not know her name. He knew where she came from because he knew that his father's village was the only village that knew that kind of magic. Guenevere looked at ash and asked him what he was thinking.

Ash replied, "I was just trying to figure out where you learned that magic. "Then it hit Ash. He knew who the lady was.

Then Guenevere said, "So I guess you know who I amrdblquote .

"Yes I know who you arerdblquote replied Ash. You are Guenevere the girl my dad died saving. Then Guenevere said, "I did not mean for your fath'85. "

Ash interrupted and said, "I know you didn't mean for my father to die." It was not your choice it was my fathers choice to save you at the cost of his own life. "

Guenevere replied, " If I would have ran when I was told he would still be alive."

Then Ash said, "If he wouldn't had to save you he would've had to save someone else. So for me please do not blame yourself.rdblquote As they where talking they did not notice the skull kings men surrounding them.

Ash said to Guenevere "don't look know but where surrounded."

Then Guenevere said "we must stick together do not let them separate us."

"On the count of three we attack" Ash said. When he said three Ash and Guenevere starting attacking. It looked like they were winning the battle for a while but the skull kings men would not stop coming. Guenevere noticed that they were out numbered and said let's retreat. Ash agreed and they retreated. When they felt like they where far enough away they stopped to rest. Guenevere and Ash decided to walk till they found a cave to rest in till the sun went down.

After a while they fell asleep but were awaken shortly buy the pounding of feet with metal on them. Ash went to the edge of the cave and saw it was the skull kings men. He backed up slowly and went to tell Guenevere that the skulls had caught up. When Guenevere heard this she asked Ash if they could sneak past them ash replied "no will have to wait till they move. When the sun came up the skull kings men were gone. "We must go before they decide to come back," Ash whispered

They ran as fast as they could and did not look back till they stopped a long way away from where they could be captured. As they were resting they heard a waterfall and decided to go find it so they could go relax and forget about the skull kings men. As they where heading towards the sound of the waterfall when they heard a slight rustling behind them they quickened their pace. They turned around to look but slipped suddenly down the steep slope that had been hidden by the underbrush. As they were falling something grabbed them before they fell off the edge of the cliff which suddenly appeared. When they looked up they saw a strange creature running away but could not tell what it was.

"What the…" Ash started to say but went to see if Guenevere was alright. When he got to her, she was breathing as if she were hurt walked up to her and asked her if she was alright.

She replied, "yes, I'm fine."

Ash went and looked over the edge of the cliff and saw the waterfall. He said to himself that he had never seen anything more breathtaking. There were all kinds of flowers and the pool was so clear you could see all the fish swimming in the water. They decedid they would rest at the waterfall. It took them a while but they eventually found a path down to the bottom.whole they were sleeping they had no clue they were being watched by the creature that had just saved ther life. The creature was curious to why they wer so wierd looking. He was a monstour but he thought every human looked weird. When the creatur moved in closer ash heard him and sat up to see what it was. Normally any body who saw the creater would be scared but ash was not because he knew this creature it was one of his fathers spys and his fathers best friend. The monstour was overly joyed when he noticed it was the last remaing family memeber of the king.

Ash was talking to the thing when guenevere woke up. Guenevere knew what the creture was it was an animagas a human who was permantly traped in a body made up of diferent body parts. Guenevere walked over to the two slowly because animagas's were said to kill anybody who came behind them too quickly. When the creature saw her he bowed his head and said 'good evening my name is... but was interupted by someon screaming. The three ran towards the place where noise was coming from. When they got there they were greeted by a surprise.

It was a young lady being attacked by soldiers whith skull masks. They where about to save her when the animagas noticed to late it was a trap. The lady was stood up and said 'who dairs enter the my forest. They had run into a trap ment for the skull kins men. Guenever steped forward and said 'I am guenever this is Ash and this is an animagas we were resting from being chased by the skulls. So you are Ash the son of king leo asked thethe lady. Ash said nothing. The anamagus stepped forward and said i am ram and yes he is the son of leo. At this the lady quickly bowed her head and said 'I am Josaleen and I'am a loyal supporter of the house of leo.

So ash knew now that he had the freinds he nedded to defeet the skull king and his servents. Later that evening they were at Josaleens home wer her soldier were getting ready to raid th skulls fortress. Ash had finally layed down in the fortress guess room when he heard a loud explosion. He ran to see what it was and was cut with a sword from one of the attackers. The fortress was under attack an he was to late to stop josaleen from being killed. The enraged Ash picked up the first weapon he could find and started killing every one wearing a skull mask. When he finally calmed down he looked at the devastation. Then ash started to feel faint he had forgoten about his wound and didnt relize how bad it was. He tried to walk but the pain of his wound was catching up with him he started to fall but was caught by ram and and the next thing he saw was pure blackness

i am at a blank as to what to wright next any help would be nice


End file.
